You Slipped Away
by 7deadlysins
Summary: She' had left him in the sand, then after eleven years 'she' returns, but only to 'her' death, for 'she' was now apart of the Akatsuki and his only 'love'.  GaaraXoc!  hope you enjoy!
1. Reminice

(Summary: 'She' had left him in the sand, then after eleven years 'she' returns, but only to 'her' death, for 'she' was now apart of the Akatsuki and his only 'love'. GaaraXoc! hope you enjoy!)

(Disclaimer: Well its obvious that i dont own naruto! But i do own my Oc so please now copies! ... well if ya ask then i might not fret... maby!)

You Slipped Away

There stood a nine year old Gaara, fallen on his knee's as he watched 'her' leave from his sights. 'She' was the only one that he had trusted ever since his incident with Yashamaru (?) and 'She' had helped him and shown him true love. 'Her' beautiful dark pink eyes, long coal black hair always up in a braided bun, with 'her' gold colored bangs covering 'her' pink eyes. ( You know kinda like all bangs in her eyes and the cut just below the eyes, ya know?)

'She' was his life line for the longest time, for two whole years and then she had told him that she could no longer stay here in Suna, he had begged and cried for her not to leave or for her to take him with her. But she couldn't and she knew that, she knew that he loved her and she loved him but it was wrong, she was six years older and that just couldn't happen here. Gaara was so crestfallen as he watched her slowly dissapear off into the blazing desert heat.  
His tears fell and didn't stop for hours, he had just sat there, on his knee's hoping that she would return and envlope him in a hug and tell him that she was sorry. It never happened, when he stoped crying it was night and he still didn't move from his spot in the sands, were 'she' had left him. She promised that one day she will be back and Gaara hung on to those words for years but soon after he became a chuunin, his hopes were slipping, fading into the nothingness that was himself.  
"She will never come back to me," He wispered while staring up into the night sky, straight up to the moon.  
----------------

---ShiShi's P.O.V.---

I had never ment to hurt 'him'. I never intended to leave 'him', but 'they' wanted me to kill 'him'! No! I refuse to kill the only person that i trusted enough to love, and after these last eleven years i begin to feel like he is forgeting about me. I want souly for him to live on and to be strong, and as for myself, ShiShi Mousito, i am a killer. When i turned eighteen i had joined the organazition Akatsuki. Only that strong are aloud and im just one of the few that had made it without being killed on sight. For eight years now i've been working for these people, the only ones i really talk to is Kisame and Deidara. The rest is just metual greetings once in a while, and none of them had taken lightly that a 'girl' was joining them. They had first thought the leader was mad until i fought with Tobi and Kisame. Most were taken back by the fact that both men almost died at the mercy of a small 'girl' that hardly moved a muscle. Smirking at my thoughts of that day. 'Oh well,' shrugging and walking out of my room and out to the training grounds, only to catch a kunai that had been directed at me. With a small flick of my wrist i had threw it back to were it came from. " Who was it this time?" asking out into the empty training yard almost monotonly. ( Is that a word?)

" Just me Shi-chan, yeah," Dei had walked out from behind a poorly hidden bush in back of others.

" Dei, you know better, you could end up dead one day," I smirk slightly at his light blush but just ignore it now.

"Yeah, and you'll be the end of me right? yeah?" He smirked to and placed an arm around my shoulder while pointing to the train grounds. " Spar?" He asked while leading me to the empty feild.

"Yeah, but watch out Dei. I don't want to end up hurting you," smiling on the inside as his blush deepened slightly before he walked across the feild a few meters away and turned to me with a smirk. 

" This is going to be a boom Shi-chan!" he called out excitedly. (sp?)

" GO!" i shouted before disapearing into the ground and moving untill i was inside a tree a few meters from him. He looked around while his hands went into the bag for clay. Smirking we both knew what the other was going to do. He got out his clay birds while I got some shuriken ready with exploding tags. An alas i know their for kunai but i had something else in mind. Throwing my shuriken while moving from tree to tree making a fairly large sign around him and moving my hands into a seal, the tags were diffrent from normal ones, they were lightning. The lightning flashed up and quickly began to enclose walls of lightning around Dei as he quickly molded his clay and soon there was a fairly large explosion. I had moved to a diffrent tree for safty and it seems that my friend had made it out my lightning walls. Oh well, I could alway use it again. Making a few quick hand signs and wispering, " Quicksand Massaqur" (?) and the ground under his feet began to suck him in. It was quick, it had already gone up to his knees before he even had a chance to notice, and he quickly formed some seals and one of his big birdies came. He quickly grabed hold of the birds feet and the damned thing pulled him from my sand. " Your going to have to do better Shi" He smirking and finally noticed my chakra in the tree. Taking out some clay he molded it into spiders which fell onto the tree and exploded all around me. My body was sent flying up into the air were Dei had grabed me and brought me to the ground with a kunai to my neck. 

" You lose Shi," I smirked, 'Oh so he thinks!'

Quickly in a gust of wind i made my way behind him before he noticed i was gone and taped his pressure point in the neck, he fell to the ground with a 'thud' and i smirked before picking him up and wispering in his ear," No, I win,  
Dei-san." With him over my shoulder i walk back into the base with a small smirk on my pale lips while taking him to his room. " I see you won against Dei-kun again ShiShi-chan," A red head spoke up as he noticed me entering the room.

"Yeah, he thought that he wont that time too!" A small laugh broke out between me and Sasori. " When he wakes tell him it fourty-two to nothin', Later Sori-san!" Calling him his nickname was only a private thing between us.  
No one else even knew about this little nickname i had given him or anyone else for that fact.  
With a small inward i headed back outside to train alone for a while, but kami had other plans. When i walked out Kisame and Itachi were sparring while Hidan meditated under a full bloomed Cherry Blossom. Zetsu was trying to keep Tobi in check with their little spar, no one would've notice that i had come out if it weren't for Tobi and his 'mad'  
tacking skills. " Shi-chan!" He yelled and ran to me, planing to glomp me by the looks of it.

" Good afternoon ShiShi," And that was Hidan along with Zetsu. Zetsu shook his head while muttering things and draging Tobi back to his spar, and Hidan had actually got up. Wow! Recheck that last part, he got up from his meditation and now was infront of me?! Looking up with sharp feminin dark pink eyes and my golden bangs half hideing them while the pink just had to show through, the rest was it a tight braided bun, but it was coal black colored.  
" ShiShi, i need to talk to you," The religious man had told me before dissapearing behind the doors.

' Wa-, i wonder what he has to tell me?' i thought while following him inside and into the Dinning room.  
---------

hmmm... wonder what Hidan has that's so important? Well... I'll tell ya in the next chapter! hehe well laters and i hope you like it, i wont post the next chapter up soon unless i can get a few or even one review! i need some motivation!  
hehe well R&R plz!

-7ds-

Oh yes sorry about so many miss-spelled words. It's because im working on Notepad, i dont have wordpad or Microsoft.  
I really dont have the money for it... oh well! I'll try to not mess up to much! 


	2. Ready to go

(Summary: 'She' had left him in the sand, then after eleven years 'she' returns, but only to 'her' death, for 'she' was now apart of the Akatsuki and his only 'love'. GaaraXoc! hope you enjoy!)

(Disclaimer: Well its obvious that i dont own naruto! But i do own my Oc so please now copies! ... well if ya ask then i might not fret... maby!)

-  
You Slipped Away ----------------------------------------

Dark pink eyes stared blankly up at him in a questioned filled expression. Hidan smirked slightly at her childness towards him. Taking out a small scroll and handing it to her and about to turn around she did something that had shocked him greatly. She had hugged him and he chuckled slightly.  
" Becareful ShiShi," he wispered quietly while returning the hug. (a/n: 0o)

" I will try and, thank you," She wispered before letting go and walking down the hall to her own room.

Hidan smirked to himself and headed back to the cherry blossom,' That woman is like my sister, she better be ok when she returns or i will go for a man hunt myself.' Sitting and praying to his god for forgiveness at his most abrut thoughts, but really couldn't help it. She was placed under his care when she first got there, after a few months she became something like a sister to him and now he protects her whenever he can. His smirk faded when he thought back to what the leader had told him about the mission she was fixing to go on, to capture or kill the KazeKage. What got him was that the KazeKage was the one tailed demon and her past friend. She had told him about the boy she had taken care of when she lived in Suna.  
That he was the only one that didn't find her unique hair and eyes creepy or shun her like most did. He was the one that had made her happy for a full two years she cared for him and now she was the one to kill him. Hidan didn't like were this mission was taking her, she herself was an ex-anbu of sand. A secret hidden from most of Suna, joined the anbu when she was ten and was far past elite when she turned fifteen and thats when she left Suna and Gaara. He just shook his head and started to meditate, asking his god to bring his 'sister' back saftly.

-  
ShiShi's P.O.V.

' Hidan, I'll try my hardest to return saftly,' I looked down at the scroll that I had yet to open,' I just dont know if I'll return unharmed with this one.' Already packing my things that I'll need while my mind began to wonder elsewere. 

-  
Earlier today -------------

I had been walking around the base aimlessly looking for something to do untill i heard wispering from a parcialy (?) open door, when i looked a realized that it was leader and Hidan. Moving closer to the door so i could listen,  
i realized that they were talking about me.  
" Hidan, I know how you treat ShiShi and I am not real sure if she will return from this mission that I'm going to asign her," Our leader spoke to him with a cool gaze.

" What are you sending her out to do, Leader?" Hidan asked, clutching his beads tightly but no worry had shown on his face.

" To go back to Suna and capture their KazeKage who contains the one tailed demon inside of him."

" Isn't he that one boy?"

" Yes, that is why im not sure she will return."

" I understand," Hidan bowed and turned to leave.

" You can watch over her mission from afar if you wish, Hidan," The leader had suggested.

" I'll think over it," He replied, but i had ran down the hall and went into my room from being caught.  
I heard him walking outside to meditate and think over what the leader had told him and I wasn't so sure of what i was going to do now. All I did wonder is 'why they weren't sure that i would return with the demon? Was the KazeKage someone that was close to me when I lived in Suna? Now I'm not sure of what to do myself.' Just sitting down and meditating myself helped for the small part for now.

-  
Present -------------

I still wasn't going to like this mission, returning to Suna, capturing the new KazeKage, and either killing him or bring him back to have the demon extracted. To be honest, I had a bad feeling about this mission and i really needed to talk to Hidan about it. I think he might know something that I don't. With a nock on my door I was brought out of my thoughts and to my feet.  
"Yes?" I ask while opening the door, looking up to see Itachi a small smile forms.

" I'm going on the mission with you," Frowning and looking at him sternly. Many questions arose in my head.

" Hm, bye," Closing the door and walking over to my bed and picking up the scroll. ' Why is Itachi going on the mission with me?' ' Does leader think that I can't complete the mission on my own?' ' And who in the world is the Kazekage? That's why they don't think that I cant complete this mission!' Thinking to myself while unrolling the scroll a bit and finally looking down at the mission details.

ShiShi

Capture the KazeKage with the one tailed demon, Bring him here for extraction,  
Kill him if there is any resistance,  
Itachi will be with you on this mission as well

-

With a depressed sigh I burned the scroll and walked out of my room while slinging my bag over my shoulder,  
walking over to Itachi's room door and nocking three times before opening the door myself.

-  
Normal P.O.V.

ShiShi had walked into Itachi's room and sighed. The damned Uchiha was sleep meditating over to one side of his room. The black haired woman smirked and very silently walked over to him, lowering her head.

" Hey Itachi-kun, why don't you take me to your bed?" She purred seductivly into his ear. It worked to get him out of the trance like state he was in and now he was glaring at her hatefully. Shrugging herself and walking to the door with a triumphant (sp?) smirk.

" Get ready, Itachi, we need to go," She stated before walking out and closing the door behind her. ' That was most injoyable,' she thought sarcasticly while walking down the corridors, into the living room, kicking Tobi from her favorite chair, then waited for the ' damned lazy ass Uchiha'. Laughing silently inside her own mind, that is until, she saw the mentioned Uchiha standing infront of her with a lazy look about him.

" 'Bout time you lazy bastard," ShiShi mummbled under her breath while standing and tossing the pack back over her shoulder, waiting for the 'bastard' to move. When he didn't move she growled and muttered," Move you damned Uchiha Bunny!" pushing him on the chest to move him and she quickly moved out of the way, sidesteping so now she was off to his side with a funny lookin smirk.

"BUNNY!!!" Tobi yelled as he heard from Shi-chan and tried to jump on Itachi - now the Uchiha Bunny to her.

" No Tobi," Itachi grumbled before sidestepping the flying Tobi.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Tobi cried as he watched the two Akatsuki members walk out the door, he ran up to it and screamed," BUUUUUUUUNNNNNNYYYYYY!!!!!"

... ShiShi almost fell over as she tried to hold in her laughter while Itachi scowled...

Sorry all if it took to long to post this up, it was just I got destracted. School starts in less than a week and now I've been trying to get all me things ready while making sure I got my younger brothers registerd in the right schools.  
Anyhoo, sorry for the delay, please R&R!

-7ds 


End file.
